


Home

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, Kissing, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Magnus finds out that Alec has never properly celebrated Christmas, and sets about making it the best Holiday for his Love.





	Home

The day started like any other. Light streamed through the drapes in the bedroom, rousing Magnus from his deep slumber. He arched and popped his back, twisting around to face a still sleeping Alec. The Shadowhunter’s face was crumpled, his brows furrowed lightly as he mumbled incoherently, drowsiness and puzzled questioning lacing the sounds.

Magnus shifted under the sheets, settling closer so their noses brushed against each other, “Alexander.” 

Alec swatted softly, waving a hand in the air, as if the knock the voice away so he could sleep some more. Giggling at the precious scowl that deepened on Alec’s face, Magnus caught the waggling hand and brought it to his lips, pressing dainty kisses along the soft skin until Alec’s eyes started to flutter open. 

Alec smiled sleepily as he was greeted with the enchanting sight. He particularly loved morning times when he got to see Magnus, free of makeup and eccentricities. As much as Alec loved them, he cherished the fact that Magnus allowed him to witness his softer side, a side that very few people ever got to see. Each morning, this little delight started his day with a warm glow, his eyes may still be sleepy, his bones may still feel heavy, but Magnus never ceased to make his heart flutter each and every morning.

“Good morning.” His voice crackled for the hours of unuse as he nudge against the hand that was combing through his hair, rubbing lightly and twisting the locks.

Magnus’ heart sang at the vulnerable love shining in Alec’s eyes, “Happy Holidays, my Love.”

Reluctantly leaning back from where Magnus’ lips pressed softly into his forehead, Alec levelled with a confused gaze, “Holidays?”

“It’s the first of December.” Magnus brushed the fluffy and tousled hair back from Alec’s forehead, shaking his head slightly.

Every second Alec grew more panicked, had he forgotten an anniversary? An important date?, “Umm?”

“Don’t look so alarmed my Dear. Alexander, it’s nearly Christmas.”

Relief flooded through him and his heart stopped it’s rampage, settling back down to it’s steady rhythm, fluttering every so often as Magnus continued to play with his hair, “Oh, I never really celebrate Christmas.”

“You have got to be kidding.” Magnus exclaimed. Scandalised at such a remark, he bolted upright in the bed.

The small smile that graced his lips grew bigger, brighter as he took in the astonished look on the other man’s face, “Afraid not. It’s not a big thing for Shadowhunters.”

“Right, well a guess I know what my mission is then.” Dramatically flinging himself from the bed, Magnus started making a rough plan in his head. He was determined to make this the best Christmas for his Alec.

\---

Throughout the month, at any free moment, Magnus whisked Alec away, filling his days and short moments of freedom with delight and cheer. 

They went ice skating in Central Park, they made a Gingerbread house together, and demolished the entire thing by themselves, leading to them sitting in front of the fire that Magnus had conjured up to watch Christmas films. Magnus had also bought Alec a series of catastrophically awful Christmas jumpers and dragged the blushing Shadowhunter out Carol singing.

Magnus was on a mission to make this the best Christmas and winter that Alec had ever had, and from here on out, he vowed to himself, that every year he would top the last, making each holiday brighter and brighter for Alec, until the two of them blinded the stars themselves.

\---

“Time for the tree, my Love.” With a graceful flourish of his hands, Magnus conjured up a towering pine. The fresh, surprisingly fragrant smell ghosted heavily throughout the room, drawing Alec out of his seat, to investigate the needles, “Alexander, prepare yourself, it’s time to decorate.”

“You make it sound so serious.” Alec pulled Magnus in closer, connecting their lips for a brief second as he wrapped his hands around the man’s waist.

“That’s because it is. There is nothing I take more seriously than Christmas.” At some point in the last few seconds Magnus had acquired a glittering silver star and was spinning it wildly close to Alec’s face as he punctuated each word.

“Put the weapon down Mr Bane, wouldn’t want you poking anyone’s eye out before the big day now would we?” He tried to keep chuckle bubbling in his throat from erupting, but he lost it half way through as Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said, ‘Mr Bane’.

“No, Mr Lightwood, we would not.” He stepped further into Alec’s space, as if that was even possible and made a show of flinging the star to the side as he tilted up to capture Alec’s lips with his own.

Alec felt the gentlest of tugs as Magnus gathered him up, pulling his face downwards by the nape of his neck. It was a whisper of a touch at first, tentative, and light, they smiled into each other. The both of them were leaning into it, as Magnus’ hands moved from Alec’s neck, taking his cheeks and cupping his face there as they pressed their lips together for the second time.

Finally pulling away from the slow, loving moment to catch their breaths.

“Should we start decorating now?” Alec whispered against the other man’s lips, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would breath the serenity that surrounded them.

“Funny, I almost forgot about that.”

\---

The night before Christmas, Magnus pulled Alec to one side, the butterflies gnawing at his stomach in a violent fluttering as they made their way out onto the balcony.

Outside, the wind whistled as the snow floated weightlessly downward from the dark sky above, swirling and dancing, falling onto the ground, blanketing the pavements, just as the sparkling stars coated the sky.

The two of them were used to this kind of weather, but something about the peaceful streets below and the fresh lain snow, perfectly untouched, evoked a certain beauty. The streets looked like a painting, flawlessly exquisite and in Magnus’ eye, as Alec stood staring out into the city, he was the muse, the inspiration, the beauty that tied the art together.

“Alexander, I wanted to give you something, before your family comes tomorrow- I wanted to ask- I wanted to ask you something.”

Alec turned, a small smile playing across his features in a questioning expression, widening as he Magnus took out his gift.

Producing a stunning red velvet box from his pocket, Magnus gently placed it in Alec’s outstretched hand, noticing the wide eyed gape on his face, he rushed to reassure him, reading the awestruck expression painting his face as one of panic. It sent a slight stabbing in his heart as he realised what Alec must be thinking, “Don’t worry, my Love, it’s not a ring. Open it.”

In the box, set in emerald satin was a key, elegantly sculpted, carved with ornate patterns, glimmering in a silver. The shoulder of the metal was encrusted with viridescent diamonds and a lavish ruby red gemstone at the base. The key practically glowed from where it sat in box as Alec stared wonderstruck.

“My dear Alexander, you and I have been together for months now, and in my heart, I know that I long to be around you, wheneven I can. Seeing your face in the morning brightens my day, my very soul. Seeing your clothes littered around my bedroom makes my heart beat in a way that it never has before. Holding you in my arms at night, knowing that you’re safe, sets my mind a glow. I can’t be without you. Alexander, would you like to move in with me? Officially.”

“Yes.” He didn’t even have to think about his answer, Alec knew as soon as he saw that box, that no matter what was in it, his answer would always be yes, “Magnus?”

“Yes Alexander?”

“You know, even if it was a ring, I still would have said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thankyou to Lolly @kklainesmalec for sending me this prompt
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment, it means the world x
> 
> As always, come and say Hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
